A new life A new threat
by Jupiter Squad
Summary: This is Chief adjusting to Cortana's death and his new Squad. When all seems well a new enemy more dangerous than all the covenent combined and guess who gets to take care of it. Please review first fanfic
1. Chapter 1

A new life. A new threat.

This is our first fanfic so we're very open to suggestions

Chief POV

"Finally we're back home"

(Flashback)

Cortana just died and chief is flying back to earth

" Chief... I'm sorry about Cortana. I know you probably blame yourself but I want you to know, it wasn't your fault. Cortana chose to do what she did, and she did it for you" Commander Lasky said

" I know, I just can't help but think I could've saved her."

"You know that's not true. Now. It may not be any consolation for what happened, but has some people for you to see when we get back but in the meantime you need to get some rest. Go on now. Your quarters are right down the hall. Third door on the right." Lasky said

"Yes sir." I replied rather Half heartedly.

(Present Day)

"We are now entering the atmosphere and will be landing shortly." Someone said over the loudspeaker .

(Chief got out of bed and put his armor on.)

"Chief, the commander would like to see you." Said the same woman.

(Chief then promptly walked to the bride. Chief liked the bridge, all the hustle and bustle was what he was used to.)

"You asked to see me commander." I said upon entering the room.

"Yes, I would like to warn you that I would like to warn you about the time it takes us to get from the ship, to Dr Halsey's lab. There will most definitely be a large crowd and I would just like to suggest bracing yourself before we leave the ship" Commander Lasky said.

"Thank you sir. Is that all?"

"Yes, oh and Chief, our ETA is 0500."

Chief left without saying anything else.

(About an hour later they landed and what awaited them completely overwhelmed Chief, which wasn't easy)


	2. The new squad

_The new squad_

Narrator POV

Even before Chief left the ship, he could hear the noise of millions of people here to see him. He wasn't used to this kind of noise. This wasn't the hustle and bustle of a military, or the screaming of dying civilians. No, this sounded as if they had set up a fair. Chief had never actually _been_ to a fair. He had heard of them but no one had described them very well.

Chief POV

(He just stepped of the ship)

I never could have prepared myself enough for what I was about to see.

_Millions _of people were there to see me. It also turns out that they had set up a fair, and quite a large one at that. There was a single path straight through the middle which I and my superior officers marched in two straight lines completely oblivious to the crowd. We were heading for a pelican at the end of the pathway. We then entered the pelican which, according to the pilot, would take us to Doctor Halsey's lab.

"So, to get right to the point, Halsey has a surprise for you and it will affect your decision." said Laskey.

"What decision?" I asked.

"You have the choice to either, A, take a month's leave or, B, take command of your own squad and calm down the last couple groups of the covenant." Laskey stated, quite frankly in fact.

"What is the Dr. going to show me?" I asked

"Well if I said, it wouldn't be a surprise, now would it?" Laskey said

(It was about another hour before they reached the lab)

Dr. Halsey POV

I never thought I would ever be able to create another set of SPARTANS, especially without any casualties in the augmentation process. The new SPARTAN Vs, they were volunteers, not unlike the SPARTAN IVs. There were a total of five of them. They all had special augments unique to themselves. (Chief then enters the lab unaccompanied.)

"How are you Chief?"

"You asked for me?" Chief said

"Yes ,I would like you to meet some people. You may enter." (Just then the SPARTAN Vs entered)

Chief POV

(SPARTANS are left-right)

There, all lined up in a row were five SPARTANS one had a set of black with white highlights Hayabusa armor, a gravity hammer on his back and two energy swords at his hip, one with white with blue highlights orbital armor he was holding a SAW and had an assault rifle on his back, one with solid orange EOD armor holding a plasma launcher with a concussion rifle strapped to his back, and two females in blue with teal highlights both dual wielding SMGs

"Chief, if you want, this will be your new squad."


	3. Chapter 3

Fives* Military or Civilian Chief POV "What?" "You heard me, if you decide to stick to military life you get these SPARTANs, my SPARTAN Vs*. (Left to Right) Jim (Jimmy), codename: Dusk, Carter, codename: Winter, ?, codename: Burst, Susan, codename: June, and last but not least Catherine, codename: Dawn. They each have specialties and unique augmentations, and have opted to tell you what they are personally" (Also left to Right) "I am the stealth/melee specialist and your second in command, I have the ability to turn matter into energy for my own use." said Dusk "Give me an example." "I am able to turn mass equal to that of a Grunt and am able to charge myself, plasma weapons, or simply shoot it out of my hands and feet." said Dusk "What happens if you absorb too much?" "I lose control, absorbing everything and everyone." Dusk said "Has this happened before?" "Once." Dusk said "Will it happen again?" "No." Dusk replied "Good, next." "I am the tech expert I am able to drive any vehicle, shoot any gun, or hack any computer. I am also a skilled mechanic." Said Winter "Good to know we have someone with your skills, next." "I am the heavy weapons expert and high flyer, my jetpack is custom made to be able to propel me up very high and keep me there for long periods of time. I am also skilled in demolition" said Burst (Only left twin, June, is talking) "We are twins, just so you know, we are specialized in head on assault. Our augments let us run faster and longer than any other human alive, SPARTAN or otherwise." "This is all well and good, but I want to see this with my own eyes. Never the less, I have decided to accept the offer to stay in the military. I've was raised for it at and it's more appealing than the drone of civilian life." "Glad to hear it Chief, would you mind talking to me in my office?" Dr. Halsey asked (Halsey's office) Halsey POV (They both sat in armchairs, Halsey behind her desk, Chief in front.) "What is it?" Chief asked "I would like you to know that both Burst and Dusk are in a relationship with June and Dawn, Dawn with Dusk, June with Burst. Winter doesn't have a companion and the others tease him about it so there is tension there. Also your first mission starts tommorow. You will be retrieving another SPARTAN V she was the first and only has the standard augments. She was capture by a large game of about 120 grunts." " And we need to get her out?" Chief asked "Correct, the Blazing Glory will take you where you need to go. It is a small but fast ship bigger than a pelican smaller than a cruiser. You and your squad should rest. You guys have a big day tomorrow. I no longer own/write this may continue under name "DuskApocalypse" thanks for all the views goodbye.


End file.
